gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Characters in GTA Chinatown Wars
This is a list of characters from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Protagonist Huang Lee A spoiled rich kid from Hong Kong, Huang Lee owes his status as a Triad member to his father, a Triad boss from Kowloon. After the murder of his father, Huang is called to Liberty City by his Uncle Wu "Kenny" Lee to deliver a family 'heirloom", the Yu Jian Sword, to secure his family's claim to the leadership of the Triad gangs. But what was supposed to be a weekend of table service and strippers turns into a dangerous adventure after arriving at Francis International Airport only to be hijacked, robbed of his sword, and left for dead. Huang will have to dig deep into the rotten core of Liberty City - and deep within himself - to avenge his father's murder and reclaim his family's honor. Mission Characters Wu Lee The leader of the Lee Clan within the Triad organizations of Liberty City, Uncle Kenny is from the old school. He likes his suits double breasted, his platitudes from a fortune cookie, and his payments in cash. Uncle Kenny wants control of the Triads, and there is little that he won't ask Huang to do for him to get it. Wade Heston A dirty narcotics detective with the IAD on his tail and a monkey on his back, Wade Heston forms a dubious alliance with Huang Lee to find the mysterious FIB rat who has set up both Huang and Wade. Lying, stealing and murdering are all in a day’s work for this member of Liberty City’s finest. Hsin Jaoming Hsin Jaoming has ruled the Triad gangs of Liberty City for over twenty years with an iron fist. But now nearing retirement, he is looking for a worthy successor with as much ambition and brains as himself. Chan Jaoming The son of Liberty City Triad boss Hsin Jaoming, Chan is a willful, drug-addled and stupid playboy. Chan buys his friends and makes his enemies with little caution and even less thought. Zhou Ming Zhou Ming is the leader of the Ming Family and might be another rival of Huang Lee and the Lee Family. Lester Leroc Lester Leroc is a private investigator who is working for Hsin Jaoming. He is undercover with the Angels of Death to find out if there is a rat in the Angels. He asks Huang to help him out with some things he can't do himself. Rudy D'Avanzo Rudy D'Avanzo is an Italian gangster. He contacts Huang, saying he knows who the rat is. He tells that it's name is Jimmy Capra. Rudy asks Huang to do some things for him in exchange for a tape with evidence Jimmy is the rat. Xin Shan Xin Shan is a Chinese gangster. After you found the two Lions of Fo, you are able to download his missions at the Rockstar Social Club. He asks you to help him out with some things, because his partner was killed. He is the brother of Ling Shan. Melanie Mallard Melanie is a character exclusive to the PSP version of Chinatown Wars. She is a documentary film maker who had a deal with Chan Jaoming. She is killed by Chan for not obscuring their faces when she reveal them. Minor characters Ling Shan Ling Shan is a street smart Chinatown girl whose beauty belies her deadly skills. She serves as Uncle Kenny's master at arms, and provides necessary muscle in a town that only respects money and brute force. Trained in the martial arts and deadly with all manner of small arms, it is Ling who teaches Huang the combat skills he will need to survive on the streets of Liberty City. Unfortunately, Ling is killed in the mission Under The Gun. Jimmy Capra Jimmy Capra is the fed rat, according to Rudy D'Avanzo, though he isn't. He meets with Rudy for a 'peace talk', but it doesn't end well for either of them. Uri Uri was an old acquintance of Zhou Ming's. Zhou Ming orders Huang Lee to bring Uri, who had a heart condition, back to Zhou's apartment. Huang does so, but when Uri got there his heart was ripped out by Zhou. Natalie Vanet Natalie Vanet was an investigator for Channel 15, going undercover in a Yardie drug factory as a scientist. Huang and Melanie infiltrate the factory, killing the factory head, who drops a live grenade, killing her. She only appears in the PSP version. Chow Chin Chow Chin was an associate of Zhou Ming. Huang drives them to a meeting. Chun Chun Fung Chun Chun Fung was an associate of Zhou Ming. Huang drives them to a meeting. Mr. Lee Mr. Lee was Huang's father, before being killed before the events of the game by his brother, Wu Lee, to take control of the Lee Family. Mr. Wong Mr. Wong appears in the Rockstar Games Social Club Mr Wong's Laundromat game. He employs the player to collect valuables dropped from his customers' clothing. Phyllis Phyllis is Giorgio's wife. He is suspecting she is cheating with other men, which will require the help of Huang to confirm his suspicions. Random Characters A. Shrub Shrub sends an email to Huang. In his email, he tells Huang about politics. A. Virus A. Virus sends an email to Huang. In it, a virus is exposed and it is suggested that Huang forwards the email to everyone he knows. Al Garve Al sends an email to Huang. In his email, Al Garve defends that the cause of the debt of people with children are the children themselves and proposes an idea to stop the debt and its source (according to him, the children) from generating any more debt. Alonso Alonso is an insane man who employs Hunag in driving him to the bus station, where he attacks a Bus, believing it to be a dragon. Cherie Cherie is a prostitute who attempts to kill Huang, believing that he wanted to sleep with and murder her. Giorgio Giorgio is a hot dog vendor who gets Huang to plant a tracking bug on his wife's car, suspecting her of cheating. Upon tracking her down, he discovers that she has become a prostitute. Guy Guy is an aspiring porn star who asks Huang to drive his Limo to the Porn Idol contest at Perestroika while he and eight women "prepare" in the back. Joe King Joe sends an email to Huang, in which he reveals that Badger is testing its email system and that the email will have to be forwarded to at least ten people, otherwise that person's Badger email account will be closed. Marcy When Huang first meets Marcy, she has been told that she doesn't have long to live, so asks to be taken on a reckless joyride. When they next meet, she says that she had been misdiagnosed, and asks to be taken to her lawyer's office. She is ironically run down upon arrival. Mentor Mentor sends an email to Huang, where he offers Huang several criminal courses as well as advising Huang to buy his book. Selma Selma is an eccentric woman who hires Huang to take her to her date. When they next meet, she starts stalking Huang. Tommy Tommy is a paranoid xenophobe who asks Huang to hijack an Ammu-Nation truck so that he can get weapons "to protect himself from terrorists". When they next meet, he goes on a rampage, getting both him and Huang wanted by the LCPD. Vlad ' Vlad sends an email to Huang, where he suggests that Huang buys Russian virgins. 'Wilhelm Wilhelm is a businessman who twice pays Huang to drive him to City Hall to purchase property. When they next meet, Wilhelm has become bankrupt, and commits suicide by jumping from the Dukes Bay Bridge. Category:GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:HD Universe